SOLO
by Boowan
Summary: " Apa yang kau lakukan saat kesendirian datang padamu ?" / " Aku diam dan menunggu sepi."/ " Setidaknya… sekali saja aku ingin melihat kakakku berkencan," / " Jika kubuat perbandingan, gedung A adalah kereta api kelas eksekutif dan gedung B kelas bisnis," / FF EXO/ GS/ Chapter 3 is Up!/
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : SOLO**

**Genre : Family, Hurt, Romance.**

**Rating : T**

**FF EXO. Genderswitch. Cast dan Pairing ada didalam cerita. Untuk Cast akan bertambah di setiap chapter ( kalau dilanjut). OOC. Terinspirasi dari berbagai film, novel dan bacaan. Jadi saya tidak memplagiat.**

**Ini Cuma Fanfiction! Fiction~ Fiction *dance bareng BEAST* jadi jangan dianggap serius. Okeh. Yang nggak suka boleh protes. PROTES loh. Bukan nge-bash. Okeh :D**

**Cuma pengen tahu FF ini pantas di publikasikan atau enggak [?]**

**Selamat Membaca (kalau ada yang baca). :3 ~ ~ ~**

::

::

::

::

" _Apa yang kau lakukan saat kesendirian datang padamu ?"_

" _Aku diam dan menunggu sepi."_

====== **SOLO** ======

" Whoa! Aku tak percaya ini… kau benar-benar mengisi blanko-nya, Kyungsoo ?" Sunny menatap tak percaya pada kertas-kertas yang menumpuk pada meja yang ada di hadapannya. Dia memungut salah satunya dan mengamatinya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

" Tak ada pilihan lain ," jawab Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sunny," Setelah kufikir selama dua minggu penuh."

" Dan kau diterima tanpa tes ?!" sahut Krystal dengan nada berlebihan sambil mengamati satu persatu blanko administrasi dan pendaftaran milik Kyungsoo, "Maksudku ini Universitas Gwangsan, kau harus benar-benar memeras otak mu sampai kering jika ingin namamu terdaftar disana,"

" Ingat teman-teman, aku hanya pindah bukannya mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa baru tahun pertama," Kyungsoo mencoba menyudahi acara kagum-mengagumi blanko miliknya. Krystal mendesah kecewa saat blanko itu disita Kyungsoo.

" Ah~ aku iri padamu… mengingat bagaimana bosannya aku… kau tahu, aku hanya melihat wanita sepanjang hari. Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku dulu mendaftar di Universitas yang isinya wanita semua," ujar Krystal.

" Kau tahu… dia selalu bertingkah seolah akan mati jika tidak melihat pria tampan dalam sehari," bisik Sunny pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh," Oh yeah! Terlihat jelas,"

" Ya! Ya! Aku dengar itu," ujar Krystal gusar. Gadis itu berdecih lalu kembali melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin," Tapi Kyung aku masih tak mengerti alasanmu kembali ke Korea hanya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan disini… maksudku pendidikan di luar negeri lebih baik, bukan ?"

" Kau juga harus percaya pada kualitas negaramu sendiri dan tak selamanya produk dalam negeri itu buruk."

" Kakakmu… bukankah dia juga kuliah di Gwangsan ?" tanya Sunny.

" Hmm " Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Apa sekarang dia punya kekasih ?" Krystal bertanya tanpa mengalihkan focus pada cermin.

" Jangan berfikir untuk mendekatinya," ujar Kyungsoo. Gadis yang tengah bercermin dihadapannya hanya memberengut, " Aku tak yakin… maksudku dia tidak akan tertarik pada apapun dan siapapun selain benda persegi empat tebal dengan berlembar-lembar kertas di dalamnya," lanjut Kyungsoo.

" _Master of Bookworm_," gumam Sunny.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar gumaman Sunny," Ya.. ya kalian sudah mengenal nya dengan baik sejak masih di Sekolah Dasar,"

" Hey apa kau juga akan menjadi seperti itu nantinya ? Kudengar ujian akhir semester disana sangat sulit dan kau akan dimasukkan dalam kelompok-kelompok besar sesuai dengan nilai akhir semestermu," ujar Krystal.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Aku tidak mengerti, Chan tidak pernah menyebut tentang itu kemarin."

" Begini maksud Krystal…," Sunny menegakkan badannya," Jika kau mendapat nilai A maka kau akan berkelompok dan belajar dengan mahasiswa bernilai A dan hal yang sama juga berlaku jika kau mendapat nilai F….. Lebih mudahnya kau dikelompokkan sesuai dengan nilaimu," terang Sunny.

" Jenius dengan jenius dan bodoh dengan bodoh," tambah Krystal.

" Tak ada orang bodoh di dunia ini Krys," ujar Kyungsoo," Tapi sistem pendidikan macam apa itu ?"

" Aa… entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu pasti, sebelum kau merasakannya sendiri," Sunny menggeleng," Tapi hal pasti mereka selalu menghasilkan lulusan-lulusan yang menonjol di segala bidang."

" Kufikir kehidupan disana sangat keras," ujar Krystal mengangkat cerminnya kembali, merapikan poninya untuk yang ke-22 kali.

Pintu utama di seberang tempat duduk mereka terbuka dan menunjukkan penampakan seorang pemuda kurus tinggi, rambut berwarna coklat dan wajahnya yang terbingkai kacamata. Ditangannya ada dua buah buku tebal yang bahkan terlihat nyaman untuk di jadikan bantal. Penggambaran sosok jenius.

" Oh kau sudah pulang, Chan ?" ujar Kyungsoo.

" Annyeong," sapa Krystal dan Sunny bersamaan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, namun terlihat jelas gurat lelah disana, " Kalian sudah lama ?" tanyanya pada Sunny dan Krystal.

" Begitulah," jawab Krystal.

" Lanjutkan saja, aku akan masuk. Selamat bersenang-senang," ujar Chanyeol berlalu, kemudian menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

" Apa dia benar-benar membaca itu semua ?" Krystal bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung kakaknya, " Kau benar Krys kehidupan disana sepertinya memang keras," gumam Kyungsoo.

..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo membuka perlahan pintu sebuah ruangan. Satu tangannya memegang nampan yang berisi dua buah cangkir berwarna putih gading. Dia balas tersenyum ketika sosok yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum.

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampannya pada meja yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan, " Kufikir orang yang lelah akan istirahat," ujar Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk di sofa.

" Apa Sunny dan Krystal sudah pulang ?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada buku.

" Heem..., " Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengangkat salah satu cangkir dan membawanya ke hadapan Chanyeol yang duduk di sebuah kursi goyang.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan cangkir yang berisi teh pada Chayeol," Kau tahu Chan, kau semakin mirip dengan kakek," ujar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menurunkan bukunya, menerima cangkir Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum," Terimakasih."

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum hangat, dia mengalihkan pandangan pada rak-rak besar sepanjang dinding dengan buku yang berjajar rapi di dalamnya, ruangan ini bisa di bilang mirip perpustakaan," Whoa- aku tak memperhatikannya kemarin tapi kufikir buku-buku di sini bertambah tebal sejak kutinggal ke Kanada," Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan mendekati rak.

" Kau tahu Chan, jika buku-buku ini adalah makanan, kufikir kau akan mengalami obesitas," ujar Kyungsoo. Terdengar kekehan Chanyeol di seberang.

Dulu saat mereka masih di Sekolah Dasar Chanyeol hanya memiliki satu buah rak besar di perpustakaannya dan bertambah dua ketika mereka duduk di bangku SMP dan Kyungsoo terkejut ketika rak-rak ini berkembang biak menjadi tujuh. Dan sepertinya bertambah lebar. Kyungsoo perlahan mengitari ruangan, menelusuri setiap rak. Lima centimeter, itulah ukuran tertipis buku bacaan di ruangan ini. Chanyeol memang gila belajar dan suka membaca sejak kecil tapi dia tak pernah menduga obsesi kakaknya pada buku akan sebesar ini.

Chanyeol anak-anak adalah sosok yang tak tahu apa itu game. Mungkin dia tahu tapi tak pernah mencoba memainkannya. Dia bahkan tak pernah bermain petak umpet dengan teman-temannya, baginya meringkuk di depan meja belajar dan membaca asal-usul alam semesta pada buku SAINS miliknya itu lebih menyenangkan. Jika ditanya soal hobi, Chanyeol kecil akan menjawab belajar adalah hobinya.

Chanyeol remaja adalah pemuda yang terkesan apatis, irit bicara dan tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain. Meskipun tidak suka bergaul, dia tidak bisa disebut anti sosialisasi, karena biar bagaimanapun Chanyeol memiliki banyak teman. Kyungsoo penasaran bagaimana cara Chanyeol mendapat teman. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan mereka. Buku satu-satunya yang mampu menyita waktu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak akan pulang lebih dari jam sepuluh malam. Dia pria berusia 20-an yang tak mengenal apa itu kehidupan malam dan tak pernah menarik-hembuskan asap rokok juga mencicipi minuman beralkohol. Itu dampak yang baik.

Tapi percaya atau tidak Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan. Bukannya Chanyeol itu jelek, dia tampan meskipun berkacamata. Sekalipun seumur hidupnya, Chanyeol belum pernah punya kekasih. Dia tak pernah jatuh cinta pada wanita. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah kertas-kertas berisi tulisan yang direkatkan menjadi satu. Buku. Satu-satunya yang dikencani Chanyeol. Dan untuk yang satu itu Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin merubahnya.

Tapi, Chanyeol tak pernah berubah, itu yang Kyungsoo tahu.

Kyungsoo mengenal baik kakaknya, sangat baik. Mereka dekat satu sama lain. Meski saat remaja mereka tak menghabiskan hari bersama. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo melewatkan sedetik kejadian dalam hidup kakaknya.

Jari lentik Kyungsoo menyusuri satu-persatu buku, dia mengulas senyum," Setidaknya… sekali saja aku ingin melihat kakakku berkencan," ujarnya.

Hening. Sunyi.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak mendengar, telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik meskipun fokusnya masih tertuju pada deretan kalimat di depan matanya, " Kapan kuliah pertamamu di mulai, Soo ?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Dia menyukai kesunyian, karena sunyi membantu konsentrasi membacanya. Namun, tidak jika dia bersama Kyungsoo.

" Lusa tapi besok aku harus mengembalikan sendiri dataku."

" Berangkatlah bersamaku."

====== **SOLO** =====

" Whoa!" Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya memperhatikan sekeliling saat dirinya dan Chanyeol memasuki halaman Universitas Gwangsan," Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Krystal dan Sunny begitu ribut ketika tahu aku pindah ke tempat ini."

" Hey hey, hilangkan mata berbinarmu itu Soo… kau terlihat aneh," ujar Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh," Tempat ini bahkan lebih baik dari yang ada difikiranku."

" Kurasa aku harus membuatkan denah untukmu," ujar Chanyeol," Aku khawatir suatu hari kau akan tersesat."

" Ide yang bagus," ujar Kyungsoo datar dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

Chanyeol berhenti saat melihat sosok yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya, " Hay Chen," sapanya. Sosok itu melebarkan senyumnya.

" Wah _Brother_!" balas pemuda kurus berkacamata itu, " Aku dalam perjalanan menemui Professor Shin dan ber " Chen menahan kalimatnya saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung ke arahnya.

" Jauhkan pandangan mu dari adikku!" Chanyeol mendorong wajah Chen.

Chen menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya," Kufikir kau memutuskan untuk sejenak berpaling dari para Noona mu dan mulai menjalin cinta kasih dengan manusia,"

" Noona ?" respon Kyungsoo.

" Benda persegi empat tebal yang sering dibawanya kemana-mana," jawab Chen dan Kyungsoo tertawa setelahnya. Bahkan temannya juga tahu kebiasaan kakaknya. Chanyeol hanya melirik tajam kearah Chen.

" Ehm Jongdae… Kim Jongdae," ujar Chen mengulurkan tangannya," Err Tapi si jangkung ini memanggilku Chen, semacam panggilan sayang," Chen melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan senyum anehnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan," Kurasa kau harus segera mengajaknya berkencan, Kim Jongdae-ssi," ujar Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo… Park Kyungsoo," menyambut uluran tangan Chen.

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat Chen tak juga melepas jabat tangan mereka.

" Ehmm cukup!" Chanyeol memisahkan tautan tangan mereka," Tangan mu penuh kuman, Chen."

" Lihat lihat! Kau harusnya seramah adikmu Chanyeol," heboh Chen," Kau tahu, setidaknya itu akan membuatmu terlihat manis dan lucu seperti nona Kyungsoo."

" Ya! Kau sedang menggoda siapa Kim Jongdae ?! Sudah cepat pergi sana!" usir Chanyeol mendorong-dorong tubuh kurus Chen.

" Baiklah! Baiklah! Sampai jumpa lagi, Nona Kyungsoo," Chen melambai-lambai kearah Kyungsoo kemudian berlari-lari kecil.

" Temanmu… dia sangat aktif. Kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku," ujar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela nafas," Kau akan segera tahu. Banyak orang-orang tak terduga di sekitarku."

..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk minuman berwarna orange lembut di dalam gelas dengan sedotan dan memainkan busa yang ada di dalamnya. Tampak bosan. Setelah menyerahkan blanko miliknya, Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk mengikuti kelas. Kyungsoo sudah berada di kafetaria ini seorang diri selama 50 menit, kurang 100 menit lagi dimana Chanyeol akan menemuinya lagi.

Kyungsoo bukannya tak ingin pulang. Dia sangat ingin jika bisa pulang seorang diri dengan mengendarai mobil Chanyeol hanya saja dia belum bisa mengemudi dan Chanyeol melarangnya pulang naik taxi apalagi bus umum. Chanyeol khawatir Kyungsoo akan tersesat. Berlebihan. Hey ayolah Chan, Kyungsoo bukan bocah yang tidak tahu alamat rumahnya.

Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling. Kosong dan sepi. Hanya beberapa kursi yang terisi. Jam perkuliahan sedang berlangsung, akan sangat aneh jika tempat ini malah ramai. Sesuatu menarik arah pandang Kyungsoo. Di sudut ruangan, tampak seperti seorang gadis menjatuhkan begitu saja kepalanya di meja. Rambut panjang caramelnya dibiarkan menjuntai berantakan dan menutupi wajahnya. Postur tubuhnya mungil, mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akan menganggap hal biasa, jika yang sedang tidur di tempat itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Tapi melihat dia perempuan dan sembarangan tertidur di tempat umum, Kyungsoo fikir itu tidak wajar. Mengingat perempuan lebih rentan terancam bahaya daripada laki-laki. Bagaimana jika disaat gadis itu sedang pulas-pulasnya ada maniak yang menculiknya kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Itu mungkin saja, dia sedang tak sadarkan diri bukan.

Baiklah itu bukan urusan Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo sudah akan berhenti memandangi gadis itu, jika dia tidak melihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan mendekat ke meja si gadis. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan si gadis mungil. Tangannya mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si gadis dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat di dengar Kyungsoo karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut ketika tangan mungil si gadis terangkat dan menepis tangannya. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang, meskipun rambutnya sangat tidak rapi namun tak membuat kesan cantik dan _innocent_ di wajah itu hilang begitu saja.

Gadis itu menggulung tinggi rambutnya dan menahannya dengan tusuk rambut. Dia berdiri begitu saja dan menepis keras tangan pemuda yang mencoba menahannya.

" _Annyeong_...," sebuah suara membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke sebelah kiri. Terlalu sibuk mengamati gadis dan pemuda itu membuatnya tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Pemuda itu tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu. Bahkan lebih putih dari kulit Kyungsoo yang seorang perempuan. Pemuda itu tampak malu-malu. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung kepadanya.

" Err- Chanyeol hyung "

Oh! teman Chanyeol.

" Duduklah," ujar Kyungsoo lembut. Pemuda itu menurut dan duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo.

" Ehmm Aku Sehun… Oh Sehun," ujarnya.

" Park Kyungsoo," balas Kyungsoo.

" Err Chanyeol hyung, memintaku untuk menemanimu berkeliling."

" Lalu… dimana Chan ?"

" Dia mengatakan sedang ada urusan yang tak bisa ditunda."

" Apa itu ?"

" Aku tidak tahu… Chanyeol hyung, tidak mengatakan apaun."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia memiringkan wajahnya ketika ada seseorang berjalan melewati mejanya. Gadis itu gadis berambut caramel melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. Kyungsoo tak bisa menebak, gadis itu sedang marah atau apa karena tak ada ekspresi sama sekali di wajah polosnya. Hanya datar. Dan pemuda itu menyusul tepat di belakangnya dengan wajah gusar.

Apa mereka tadi sempat bertengkar ? Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo melewatkan beberapa bagian dari adegan yang menurutnya mirip dengan drama yang sering dilihat neneknya di televisi. Tapi sejak kapan Kyungsoo suka memata-matai orang.

" Jadi… Noona " Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, " Bisa kita mulai sekarang ?"

..

..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang berjalan tenang disampingnya. Dia tak menyangka jika pemuda ini begitu mengejutkan. Saat pertama kali melihat wajah Sehun di kafetaria, Kyungsoo membuang jauh-jauh fikiran yang mengatakan kalau pemuda ini adalah anak SMA mungkin adik teman Chanyeol yang sedang bermain di tempat kuliah kakaknya lalu bertemu Chanyeol yang meminta tolong untuk menemani Kyungsoo berkeliling. Begitulah imajinasi Kyungsoo.

Oke mungkin Kyungsoo salah pada bagian Sehun adalah adik teman Chanyeol yang sedang bermain-main di Universitas Gwangsan. Tapi, dia tak menduga jika dia benar pada bagian kalau Sehun adalah anak SMA. Tidak segamblang itu. Usia Sehun memang usia untuk duduk di bangku SMA, namun jika dilihat pada kenyataannya saat ini Sehun merupakan mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan _SAINS and Technology_ di Universitas Gwangsan. Satu angkatan walau berbeda jurusan dengan dirinya.

" Aku mengikuti kelas akselerasi saat duduk di bangku sekolah," ujar Sehun menutup penjelasannya.

" Aku ingin melihat seberapa banyak lekukan-lekukan di otakmu Sehun-ah. Kau benar-benar luar biasa."

Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah tersipu. Sejenius apapun Sehun, Kyungsoo yakin dia tetaplah anak laki-laki yang polos dan naïf. Karena itulah, Kyungsoo bersedia saja saat tadi Sehun mengajaknya berkeliling. Wajahnya terlalu polos untuk berbuat jahat. Dan Kyungsoo fikir Chanyeol benar, banyak orang tak terduga di sekitarnya.

" Gedung A… untuk mahasiswa dengan nilai sempurna," Sehun menjelaskan saat mereka sudah sampai pada area yang membuat mata Kyungsoo berbinar seperti pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki ke pelataran Universitas Gwangsan," Kita bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan mahasiswa dengan nilai A _plus_ disini," lanjut Sehun.

" Apa memakai kacamata dan membaca buku diwajibkan disini ? Maksudku, mereka semua berkacamata dan " Kyungsoo menahan kalimatnya, matanya mengarah pada orang yang berlalu-lalang ataupun yang sedang duduk di sekitarnya dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melakukan hal lain selain membaca. Tak terdengar suara obrolan apalagi tawa. Mereka begitu fokus dan serius. Dan itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

" Ehm.. itu "

" Apa Chanyeol juga salah satu penghuni tempat ini ?" potong Kyungsoo cepat.

" Iya."

Ah pantas saja.

Kyungsoo bersedia di sebut berlebihan menganggumi tempat ini. Lebih tepatnya gedung A. Ruang kelas yang luas dan bersih. Disetiap meja ada satu buah PC bahkan mereka tidak menggunakan proyektor untuk mengajar namun langsung menggunakan LCD selebar layar bioskop.

Perpustakaan, meskipun Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya dari luar namun dia bisa menebak seberapa luas dan bagusnya tempat itu dan Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol akan senang jika terkunci di dalamnya.

Bahkan gazebo, taman dan kafetarianya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Gwangsan sungguh tidak main-main dalam memberikan _service_ pada mahasiswa berprestasi.

" Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya belajar di sini ?" gumam Kyungsoo, " Harus dua kali lipat lebih keras dari batu… kufikir," lanjutnya saat teringat bagaimana cara belajar Chanyeol yang gila-gilaan.

Selanjutnya Gedung B. Jika diberi angka 1 sampai 10, Kyungsoo memberi nilai 8 untuk tempat ini. Meskipun tak seperti gedung A namun fasilitas di gedung B cukup baik. Hampir sama dengan Universitasnya dulu saat masih di Kanada. Meskpiun tak ada PC di setiap tempat duduk dan tidak ada LCD selebar layar bioskop, setidaknya tempat ini masih terlihat sangat bagus untuk belajar. Dan yang terpenting cafetaria-nya nyaman untuk di singgahi. Kyungsoo sudah mencobanya selama satu jam penuh disana.

Tak banyak mahasiswa yang memakai kacamata tebal ataupun membaca buku dengan wajah serius di tempat ini. Terlebih kebanyakan mahasiswa disini memiliki selera fashion yang bagus jika dibandingkan dengan mereka yang berkeliaran di gedung A. Kyungsoo suka itu.

" Jika kubuat perbandingan, gedung A adalah kereta api kelas eksekutif dan gedung B kelas bisnis," ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun terkekeh," Bisa dibilang begitu."

" Gedung A memang luar biasa tapi gedung B lebih nyaman, benarkan ?"

" Kau masih bisa mendengar suara tawa dan keributan disini," jawab Sehun," Setidaknya itu membuat kita terhindar dari penuaan dini…,"

Kyungsoo tertawa. Dia yakin Sehun itu benar-benar bocah yang terperangkap dilingkungan yang terlalu _mature_ untuk usianya.

" Dan nilai C merupakan pantangan ditempat ini," lanjut Sehun.

..

..

..

" Itu gedung C," Sehun menunjuk deretan gedung yang berada di area paling dalam saat mereka tengah melintasi bagian belakang Universitas.

" Kutebak… untuk mahasiswa dengan nilai C ?"

" D, E, F… mungkin."

" Cukup buruk," gumam Kyungsoo," Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini !"

" A-Aku tidak yakin "

Langkah Kyungsoo tertahan, dia berbalik dan memandang penuh tanya pada Sehun yang masih berdiri diam di belakangnya.

" Err- Maksudku… aku belum pernah sekalipun mendatangi tempat itu."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " Apa disana ada semacam penyakit menular mematikan ? Atau hantu… mungkin ?"

" Tidak," Sehun berdehem," Disini, ada kalanya kita harus memilih menghindar atau terlibat," ujarnya. Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

" Oke Sehun… kau bisa berteka-teki denganku nanti, setelah kita benar-benar merampungkan penjelajahan ini," Kyungsoo menarik lengan Sehun membawanya melintasi jalan setapak menuju gedung C.

Gedung C bisa dibilang tidak sebagus gedung A ataupun gedung B, namun tempat ini tidak bisa disebut jelek juga. Bangunannya cukup baik meskipun bisa dibilang tempat ini kurang perawatan. Cat tembok yang mulai kusam dan mengelupas, debu tebal yang menempel di kaca dan sampah di mana-mana.

Baiklah, mungkin cleaning service di sini belum sempat membersihkannya mengetahui betapa luasnya area Universitas Gwangsan, itu bisa saja kan ?

Kyungsoo kembali membuat perbandingan, jika gedung A adalah kereta api kelas eksekutif dan gedung B adalah kereta api kelas bisnis maka gedung C bisa dibilang kereta api kelas ekonomi.

Oke… terlihat jelas disini, bagaimana Gwangsan membedakan antara mereka yang berprestasi dengan mereka yang tidak bukan Kyungsoo lebih suka menyebutnya belum bisa mendapat prestasi.

Tapi tempat ini cukup aneh, mengingat berada di wilayah Universitas Gwangsan.

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang berjalan menunduk memandangi lantai marmer, pemuda ini tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya. Jika sebelumnya anak ini cerewet seperti seorang pemandu wisata, kali ini dia diam.

" Sehun-_ah_,"

" Ye ?" Sehun tersentak dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut," Kau belum menjelaskan padaku bagaimana deskripsi tempat ini."

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menggeleng samar, " Aahh… tempat ini "

BRAK

Suara benda keras yang menghantam benda keras lainnya mengintruksi kalimat Sehun. Baik Sehun ataupun Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Hanya tujuh langkah dari tempatnya dan Sehun berdiri, Kyungsoo melihat seorang pemuda barusaja jatuh berguling menghantam tong sampah. Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan di lantai memegangi area perutnya.

Mata besarnya mencoba menelusuri arah datangnya si pemuda malang. Sesuatu yang entah apa itu bisa disebut menakjubkan terproyeksi di kedua manik hitam Kyungsoo. Penampakan itu berhasil membuat mata besarnya hampir melompat keluar.

Di tengah lapangan, di bawah terik matahari yang tidak di sukai Kyungsoo. Seseorang dengan tubuh mungilnya dan rambut berwarna caramel yang tergulung tinggi ke atas dengan sebuah tusuk rambut, tengah memukul, menendang dan melempar orang-orang yang sedang mengepungnya dimana kelimanya adalah laki-laki dengan tubuh lebih besar dua kali lipat.

Gadis itu seperti tak asing dimata Kyungsoo. Ah dia ingat itu gadis yang dilihatnya tertidur di sudut kafetaria. Gadis mungil dengan wajah _innocent_.

GOSH! Ini gila-

**== TBC atau FIN atau bagaimana ?==**

**Ini masih pemanasan[?] sih. Review yaa say…. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : SOLO**

**Genre : Family, Hurt, Romance.**

**Rating : T**

**FF EXO. Genderswitch. Cast dan Pairing ada didalam cerita. Untuk Cast akan bertambah di setiap chapter ( kalau dilanjut). OOC. Terinspirasi dari berbagai film, novel dan bacaan. Jadi saya tidak memplagiat.**

**Selamat membaca! Chu :3~**

" _Apa yang kau lakukan saat kesendirian datang padamu ?"_

" _Aku diam dan menunggu sepi."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**==== SOLO ====**

GOSH! Ini gila!

Kyungsoo memekik tertahan ketika sebuah pukulan bersarang di rahang si gadis mungil. Pukulan yang pastinya sangat menyakitkan untuk ukuran wanita. Namun, sedetik kemudian gadis itu menyarangkan tendangannya yang berhasil membuat orang yang baru memukul wajahnya tersungkur jatuh.

Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo baru saja mendengar suara sorakan dari beberapa orang disekitarnya dan bahkan mereka yang menonton dari balik kaca jendela ruang-ruang kelas terlihat sedang ber-_high five_ ria satu sama lain. Seakan mereka sedang menyaksikan pertandingan gulat nasional dimana jagoan mereka berhasil memukul jatuh lawannya.

Ya Tuhan! Euforia macam apa ini ?

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak mengambil sebuah tindakan untuk menghentikan pertarungan yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat tak seimbang. Oke mungkin gadis itu berhasil melempar dua orang penyerangnya dan menendang jatuh satu. Tapi… ayolah disana masih ada dua.

Gadis itu terduduk membentur tanah kering ketika salah seorang lawannya berhasil menjegal kakinya. Tak tampak ada belas kasihan manakala kaki kekar itu mengenai tulang kering seorang gadis. Kyungsoo tak bisa diam saja. Harus ada seseorang yang menghentikan kegilaan ini sebelum wajah gadis mungil itu benar-benar babak belur.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sejak tadi tak bergerak di sampingnya. Dia benar-benar fokus dan tampak menikmati apa yang tengah di lihatnya. Matanya sesekali melebar dan menggumamkan 'Whoa' tanpa suara.

" Sehun-ah, lakukan sesuatu!" ujar Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun balik menatap dengan bingung," A-apa ? Aku " Sehun menggeleng cepat dan mundur beberapa langkah. Bahasa non verbal yang sarat akan penolakan.

" Aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut berkelahi disana tapi setidaknya kita harus memanggil petugas keamanan!"

" I-itu… tidak perlu," Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya," Ada saatnya kita harus menghindar atau terlibat."

Alis Kyungsoo berjengit. Baiklah Sehun sudah pernah mengatakan kalimat itu sebelumnya dan sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai tahu apa maksudnya.

" Dan sekarang adalah saat bagi kita untuk terlibat," sahut Kyungsoo.

" Noona, kau tak mengerti "

" Biar kuperjelas….," Kyungsoo menunjuk arah lapangan," Disana… ada seorang gadis yang harus kita tolong!"

" Tapi "

" Ayolah Sehun!"

"Situasi ini tak seperti apa yang terlihat!" Sehun berucap tegas.

"Baiklah…," terdengar helaan nafas kemudian,"Jangan berbuat apapun jika kau takut dan biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri," Kyungsoo menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan mata Sehun kembali membelalak samar.

Jangan berfikir Kyungsoo akan ikut ambil bagian dalam perkelahian itu. _It's foolish._ Kyungsoo tak ingin dilarikan ke instalasi gawat darurat terdekat dan menambahkan namanya ke dalam daftar korban tindak anarkisme. Ia hanya akan mencari petugas keamanan dan selesai.

Tapi, sepertinya Sehun memiliki pemikiran lain dan dia tak ingin habis ditangan seorang Park Chanyeol jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Jadi, tangan kurus Sehun menyambar cepat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

" Noona, aku mohon. Jangan terlibat apapun… disini!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Jengah, "Aku tak akan tinggal diam melihat kaum ku disakiti jadi jangan mencoba "

BRUK

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu baru saja mengibas bagian bawah kakinya. Dia menunduk dan mendapati sebuah tubuh tersungkur disana. Tubuh itu tak bergerak. Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo fikir orang ini tewas, namun dia menghela nafas ketika mendengar suara rintihan dan pergerakan dari seonggok tubuh dibawah kakinya.

Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo barusaja melewatkan bagian akhir dari adegan kekerasan ini, pasalnya ketika matanya kembali teralih melihat lapangan dia tak menemukan adanya pertarungan lagi disana. Kyungsoo tak ingin mencari tahu dimana lelaki yang satu lagi. Rasa ingin tahunya lebih pada kejadian berikutnya ketika mata besarnya menangkap sosok gadis mungil itu sedang berjalan lurus ke arahnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo salah tentang bayangan bahwa gadis itu akan babak-belur. Ia lebih kuat dari penampilan fisiknya.

Suasana yang semula riuh mendadak hening. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika gadis itu hanya berjarak beberapa kaki darinya. Sangat dekat. Hingga ia bisa melihat darah di ujung bibir gadis itu. Sesuatu di bagian kiri dadanya berdebum begitu keras dan ia bisa merasakan cengkraman tangan Sehun menguat di pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo tahu bukan dirinya yang sedang berhadapan dengan gadis itu tapi mendadak atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah mengancam dan tapi entah apa yang membuat ia tak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin bergeser sejengkal pun dari tempatnya.

Gadis itu menggulung rambut caramelnya yang terurai. Dia menatap datar lawannya yang kini tengah tak berdaya di bawah kaki Kyungsoo. Ia menekuk lututnya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan pemuda yang sedang menatap penuh kengerian padanya. Gadis itu mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari dan menyeringai ketika melihat bekas darah disana.

" Katakan padanya…," ia menatap datar lawannya, "Aku. Byun Baekhyun! Hanya akan melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan!"

Kyungsoo bergidik mendengar nada dalam pada ucapan sosok mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Mata kecilnya merefleksikan kebencian tanpa belas kasihan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan kesan _innocent _yang pertama tampak di wajahnya_._

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu lalu menampilkan seringaian beberapa detik sebelum beranjak dan melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli sekitar. Dan Kyungsoo fikir wajah itu terlalu _cute_ untuk menyeringai.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak percaya jika pemilik ukuran tubuh yang bahkan tak lebih besar darinya itu, barusaja melumpuhkan lima orang laki-laki yang memiliki otot di masing-masing lengan mereka seorang diri. SEORANG DIRI!

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo saja kesulitan ketika neneknya dulu meminta ia untuk mengangkat satu buah galon air mineral seorang diri.

Hal ini mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada tokoh _wonder woman_ dalam komik super hero yang pernah di bacanya saat sekolah dasar dulu dan sepertinya ia harus percaya jika tokoh kartun dalam wujud gadis perkasa itu benar-benar nyata di depan mata.

Kyungsoo menyadari kerumunan di sekitarnya mulai menipis, tentunya tak ada yang bisa ditonton lagi disini melihat sang _main character_ meninggalkan laganya.

" Ya! Bayar taruhanmu!" Kyungsoo mendengar percakapan dua orang pemuda yang melintas di depannya.

" Berisik! Ahh~ harusnya aku tak terpengaruh oleh wajah polos dan tubuh kecil Byun Baekhyun itu. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa ?! Hashh!" pemuda yang tampaknya kalah taruhan itu mengusak rambutnya gusar.

Astaga!

Kyungsoo memijit dahinya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus setuju dengan pernyataan Sehun jika dirinya tak mengerti apapun disini.

" Kau kenapa ?" sebuah suara berat bergaung di telinga Kyungsoo menyadarkan lamunan yang mereka ulang potongan kejadian dua jam lalu di Universitas barunya.

Kyungsoo balik menatap Chanyeol yang mengemudi di sampingnya, ia mengulas senyum tipis kemudian menggeleng.

" Apa bocah itu melakukan sesuatu padamu ?" suara berat Chanyeol kembali berdengung.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata besarnya beberapa kali," Tidak," ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan basah yang tengah dilintasinya," Sehunnie, menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padaku dan kufikir dia berbakat menjadi seorang _guide_."

Chanyeol tersenyum," Sepertinya kau sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Kuharap kau merasa nyaman dilingkungan barumu, Soo."

" Jangan khawatir. Kemampuan beradapatasi ku lebih baik dari siapapun. Aku Bunglon, kau ingat ?"

Chanyeol tertawa, tangan kanannya mengusak lembut surai hitam milik _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Matanya kembali menerawang jalanan.

" _Hal seperti itu sudah sering terjadi dan lebih baik kita tidak perlu terlibat apapun dengan… ng… Byun Baekhyun itu…,"_

Kyungsoo kembali teringat jawaban Sehun ketika ia meminta penjelasan kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang berusaha menghentikan tindakan anarkis yang terjadi di depan mata mereka.

"Chan…,"

" Hmm ?"

" Sepertinya kau benar…"

" Tentang ?"

" Banyak orang-orang tak terduga di sekitarmu."

..

..

..

..

..

" Jadi bagaimana kampus baru mu ?"

Kyungsoo menyesap secangkir teh ditangannya, menatap bulir-bulir tetesan hujan yang mengalir turun di bagian luar kaca jendela. Suara gemericik air dari langit itu masih terdengar di luar sana.

Dia memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sunny yang tengkurap di lantai dengan beberapa tumpuk buku di depan wajahnya, mereka sedang berada di ruang baca Chanyeol saat ini," Sesuai dengan imajinasimu…. Dan Krystal," jawab Kyungsoo kemudian.

" Jadi aku benar…," Sunny merubah posisinya menjadi duduk," Tentang perpustakaannya yang seluas halaman sepak bola dan yah tentang banyak nya laki-laki tampan dan kaya seperti yang Krystal katakan ?"

" Sejak kapan kalian berubah menjadi hiperbola ?" Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir teh-nya di meja dan mengambil alih tempat kosong di samping Sunny, " _Well,_ aku belum mengecek satu-persatu rekening tabungan pria tampan yang berpapasan denganku dan… perpustakaannya memang tampak mengesankan dari luar tapi entahlah… kau bisa menanyakan ukurannya pada Chan."

" Yaaa~ aku percaya bahkan jika kau mengatakan Chanyeol tahu berapa jumlah ubin di perpustakaan itu," ujar Sunny," Ngomong-ngomong dimana Chanyeol ? Aku ingin meminjam beberapa bukunya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Dia bergegas pergi setelah menurunkanku di depan pagar siang tadi dan belum kembali sampai sekarang," Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang tertempel diatas pintu ruangan itu," Ini bahkan melebihi jam malamnya."

" Hey Kyung kakak mu bukan bocah ingusan yang membutuhkan jam malam untuk membatasi waktu bermainnya… dia seorang pria dewasa sekarang," Sunny mengecek jam di arlojinya," Sesekali dia harus melihat seperti apa wujud dunia di malam hari."

Kyungsoo terbangun oleh suara derit pintu kayu yang terbuka. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat siluet kabur seseorang memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang.

" Soo, kenapa kau tidur di sini ?" Kyungsoo mendengar suara bass yang sudah sangat akrab di telinganya. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sempat tercecer, Kyungsoo mengkucek salah satu matanya. Baru menyadari jika dirinya tertidur diantara tumpukan-tumpukan buku tebal di ruang baca Chanyeol.

Jarum panjang dan pendek bertumpuk menunjuk angka 2 ketika Kyungsoo melihat jam dinding, " Eumh Chan kau dari mana saja ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak khas orang yang barusaja bangun tidur.

" Aku… mengunjungi rumah seorang teman..," Chanyeol berdehem," Minho… Choi Minho," Chanyeol berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo, tangannya sibuk melepas resleting _hoodie_-nya.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya dengan mata besar yang menatapnya penuh selidik," Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu Soo. Mata besar mu itu menakutkan."

Kyungsoo justru menambah kapasitas lebar ukuran matanya, " Rambut mu… basah Chan ?" Kyungsoo mencondongkan badannya mengamati rambut coklat Chanyeol.

"Di luar hujan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu ?"

" Ng~ aku tertidur dirumah Minho setelah… menyelesaikan tugas untuk penelitian. Iya begitulah."

Mata besar Kyungsoo mengedip beberapa kali," Benarkah ?" gumamnya. Sejurus kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk," Hmm.._. _baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Kau juga, istirahatlah Chan."

Chanyeol mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Kyungsoo," Jaljayo," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar setelah balas tersenyum pada kakak laki-lakinya, " Soo-ie…," Dia menahan pegangannya pada knop pintu ketika suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar," Sesekali kau harus membaca buku-buku ini selain menggunakannya sebagai bantal."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya," Nn~ aku tidak yakin tapi akan ku coba lain kali. Selamat mal… ah bukan… maksudku selamat pagi."

**==== SOLO ====**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang ketika jam-jam mata kuliah Profesor Lee tak kunjung berakhir. Pria tua dengan rambut memutih di beberapa bagian itu tengah menerangkan materi Filsafat Manusia yang sudah pernah Kyungsoo dengar sebelumnya. Bahkan dia hafal di luar kepala mengenai teori-teori yang mendasarinya, seperti yang berasal dari Plato ataupun Aristoteles.

Bukannya sombong, Kyungsoo sudah pernah mendapat materi ini berulang kali ketika belajar di Kanada. Dan ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa ehm- sedikit hanya sedikit- bosan. Tapi, Bunglon harus tetap beradaptasi dengan lingkungan bukan.

Kyungsoo terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa jurusan psikologi di Gwangsan, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang lebih tertarik mendalami SAINS. Dan ia bersyukur ketika tahu bagian kurikulum menempatkannya di gedung B meskipun Chanyeol sempat mengajukan sedikit protes dengan alasan nilai akhir semester Kyungsoo cukup untuk bisa belajar di gedung A dan Chanyeol akan lebih mudah menjaga Kyungsoo jika mereka berada pada gedung yang sama.

Bahkan Chanyeol sempat akan meminta bagian kurikulum mendata ulang nilai Kyungsoo untuk di pindahkan ke gedung A dan barang pasti Kyungsoo dengan cepat mencegahnya. Meskipun tempat itu mewah dan memiliki kasta tertinggi di Gwangsan, tapi ayolah… orang bodoh mana yang ingin memiliki kerutan wajah di usia 20-an.

" Psstt!"

" Psstt!"

PUK

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Profesor Lee ketika sebuah gulungan kertas kecil mengenai ubun-ubunnya. Oh baiklah apa ini.

_**Hei, mahasiswa baru bisa tolong ambilkan bolpoin ku yang berada di dekat kaki mu ^^ **_

Alis Kyungsoo berjengit ketika membaca tulisan tangan amburadul pada kertas yang barusaja di remas-remas hingga menyerupai bulatan. Bahkan keponakannya yang barusaja masuk taman kanak-kanak bisa melakukan lebih rapi dari ini.

Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah bolpoin berwarna silver tergeletak tepat di dekat kaki nya ketika dia memeriksa kolong meja. Ia memungutnya.

"…_. Dan semoga pengetahuan yang kita dapatkan hari ini bisa…," _terdengar seperti Profesor Lee akan mengakhiri mata kuliahnya.

PUK

Sebuah gumpalan kertas kusut kembali mengenai ubun-ubunnya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas keras dan kali ini ia tak ingin tahu apa isi tulisan di dalamnya. Dia lebih ingin tahu makhluk kekanakan seperti apa yang sudah mengganggunya.

Maka, ketika Kyungsoo mengubah haluan ke arah belakang. Ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang tersenyum errr…. manis sambil menggerak-gerakan jari tangan ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo mengedip beberapa kali kemudian melempar pelan bolpoint silver itu kepada pemiliknya dan ia hanya tersenyum canggung ketika pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala sebagai isyarat ucapan terimakasih.

Kyungsoo berbalik dengan dahi mengerut. Dia yakin pernah melihat rupa itu disuatu tempat.

"…_. Sampai jumpa pada pertemuan selanjutnya dan terimakasih." _

Kyungsoo menatap professor Lee yang berjalan keluar ruangan diiringi dengan tepukan dari 40 pasang tangan mahasiswa di kelasnya. Namun, bukan itu yang benar-benar menjadi fokusnya. Ingatannya sedang memproses wajah pemuda itu untuk dicocokkan dengan orang-orang yang pernah di temui Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini.

Mata besar Kyungsoo membelalak samar ketika sesuatu terlintas di ingatannya.

_Dia itu…._

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada bangku dimana pemuda itu berada, tapi selanjutnya ia mendesah kecewa karena tak menemukan siapa pun disana bahkan ketika ia menebar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. NIHIL. Pemuda itu menghilang bak asap.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Merasa lengannya menindih sesuatu, Kyungsoo melihat bola kertas lusuh yang belum sempat ia baca isinya.

_**Terimakasih manis ^^ Aku KAI. Bangapta!**_

Dahi Kyungsoo kembali mengerut. Ahh~ini… jadi pemuda yang bersama Byun Baekhyun di kafetaria waktu itu bernama Kai.

..

..

..

..

" Hhhh~ Mataku lelah!" Kyungsoo menoleh pada orang disampingnya ketika terdengar keluhan disana.

Kim Minseok. Teman sekelas yang baru Kyungsoo kenal setelah tanpa sengaja menabrak bahunya pagi tadi ketika berpapasan di depan pintu, menggerutu tak jelas sejak mereka mulai duduk di bangku gazebo hingga sekarang. Kurang lebih sekitar lima belas menit.

Minseok menutup bukunya kemudian meletakkan begitu saja dipangkuannya," Bagaimana mungkin mereka terus menerus melakukan hal semacam ini sepanjang waktu ?" gumamnya.

" Siapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" Mereka… para orang jenius di gedung A. Kau tahu mereka seperti tak pernah memalingkan wajah dari lembar-lembaran kertas yang saling merekat satu sama lain itu," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia sudah pernah melihatnya," Dan… perpustakaan mereka tak pernah sepi… ," Minseok mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja," Sebenarnya apa yang mereka kejar ?"

" Menurutku mereka tak sedang mengejar apapun…," terdengar intrupsi dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih bangku disamping Minseok. Kyungsoo berkedip memandangi pemuda yang sekarang sedang berusaha menjarah minuman kaleng milik Minseok.

" Ya! Kau bicara apa ?" Minseok merampas paksa kaleng minuman yang isinya sedang berusaha diteguk oleh pemuda itu, membuat beberapa tetes isinya tumpah di meja.

" Maksudmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Pemuda itu mengusap dagunya sejenak menerawang langit-labgit gazebo," Bukan sedang mengejar tapi sedang mencari hal yang akan mereka kejar. Kalian tahu… orang-orang seperti mereka terkadang tak memiliki tujuan hidup yang pasti…," Pemuda itu beralih menatap Kyungsoo," Hai. Aku Lee Jinki. Salam kenal. Aku duduk tepat di sisi kanan mu saat mata kuliah Professor Lee," ujarnya.

" Ahh~" Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku," Salam kenal. Aku…,"

" Park Kyungsoo. Mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Kanada," potong Jinki cepat. Kyungsoo kembali berkedip untuk kesekian kalinya," Ng… begitulah…."

" Orang gila!" Minseok melirik sosok disampingnya," Kyungsoo… akan kutemani jika kau ingin berkeliling Gwangsan," tawarnya ramah.

" Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menjelajah seluruh tempat ini kemarin," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ketika kejadian di gedung C tempo hari melintas di ingatannya," Dan… ada satu hal yang sebenarnya membuatku penasaran."

" Apa itu ?" tanya Minseok.

"Kenapa harus ada pengelompokan nilai disini maksudku seperti… gedung A untuk mahasiswa dengan nilai A dan semacamnya," jawab Kyungsoo," Juga fasilitas yang sangat berbeda, terlihat seperti ada diskriminasi untuk kelompok mahasiswa dengan nilai C."

Minseok melirik Jinki sesaat," Err… kau benar," ujarnya," Gwangsan memang mengkotak-kotakan mahasiswanya dan gedung A semacam kotak emas milik Gwangsan…."

" Dan gedung C disebut sebagai kotak sampah. Memang sedikit kasar," sahut Jinki

" Apa itu artinya mereka dibuang ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" Aku lebih suka menyebutnya daur ulang," Jinki melepas ranselnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja," Karena mereka tak sepenuhnya ditinggalkan. Beberapa dosen tetap mengajar mahasiswa yang masih ingin belajar disana."

" Masih ingin belajar ?" ulang Kyungsoo.

" Jika kau bukan tipe pekerja keras akan sangat sulit merubah nilai C ke B. Jadi tidak semua orang belajar dengan baik disana," ujar Minseok.

" Kau bisa tidak mengikuti mata kuliah dan masuk hanya saat ujian saja. Gwangsan tak akan melakukan _Drop Out_ selama kau mampu…," Jinki berdehem," Membayar dengan tertib."

" Tapi ada kalanya uang tak berarti disini.. tetap saja benda itu tak mampu mengubah nilai atau membuatmu berpindah gedung," sambung Minseok," Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengerti tentang kerumitan tempat ini."

" Kau tahu. Kami belajar dua kali lebih keras dari mahasiswa lain," ujar Jinki," Sedikit saja nilai turun kita bisa dengan mudahnya tertinggal di gedung C mengingat tempat itu berada tepat di belakang tengkuk kita."

" Lalu apa Gedung B itu kotak jerami ?" Kyungsoo menatap Minseok dan Jinki yang saling berpandangan bingung," Dimana jerami itu bisa berubah menjadi emas seperti kisah _Rumpelstiltskin_ atau dibuang begitu saja menjadi sampah."

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lantai kusam koridor gedung C seorang diri. Suara dari sepatunya yang menjejak lantai menggema di sepanjang lorong membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Sebenarnya suasana tak akan se-ngeri ini kalau saja lampu di koridor ini menyala dan setidaknya ada mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang bukannya sepi seperti ini. Matahari bahkan masih bertengger manis di langit, tapi kenapa tempat ini begitu suram. Mungkin ini menjadi alasan ketika Sehun mengatakan belum pernah mencoba mengunjungi tempat ini.

Ia tak akan senekat ini dan mengabaikan larangan Minseok kalau saja ponsel Chanyeol bisa dihubungi. Terlebih Sehun mengatakan jika ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah gedung C. Meskipun pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sekali tapi Kyungsoo hanya sampai di tengah halaman dan setelah itu Sehun menyeretnya pergi.

Baiklah sejauh Kyungsoo berjalan hingga benar-benar masuk ke bagian terdalam gedung C, ia sama sekali tak melihat penampakan sosok tinggi berkacamata dimana pun. Harusnya Kyungsoo berfikir dua kali mengingat Sehun hanya mengatakan melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah gedung C bukannya masuk kedalam gedung C. Itu berarti belum pasti juga Chanyeol ada di tempat ini.

Tap Tap Tap

Kyungsoo memandang lurus lorong koridor ketika mendengar suara lain dari sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai marmer. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya ketika melihat siluet lain berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Dan ketika siluet itu semakin tergambar jelas, mata bulat Kyungsoo membelalak. Rambut coklat yang tergelung tinggi dengan postur seukuran tubuhnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sadar sosok itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup keras. Meskipun tak pandai berkelahi, Kyungsoo tak pernah takut pada siapa pun sebelumnya. Namun, entah kenapa gadis itu memberi aura mencekam tersendiri padanya. Terlebih setelah Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Baekhyun membuat babak belur lima orang laki-laki.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat mata sipit gadis itu meliriknya sekilas ketika mereka benar-benar berpapasan. Berburuk sangka memang tidak baik namun tak masalah jika curiga dengan kemungkinan gadis itu seorang _psycho _karena itulah_ mind setting_ nya memerintahkan untuk waspada karena bisa saja Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Penampilan fisik dan ekspresinya hanya kamlufase bukan.

Dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega ketika tau tak terjadi apapun padanya. Baekhyun hanya melewatinya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo melihat persimpangan di ujung koridor dan terkejut ketika hampir saja bertabrakan dengan sosok tinggi berkacamata ketika berbelok.

" Chan!" sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya dan benar saja itu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menampakkan ekspresi terkejut sama seperti Kyungsoo," Soo… Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Kenapa ponsel mu tak bisa dihubungi ?" Kyungsoo memberondong pertanyaan," Kau tak muncul juga setelah satu jam penuh aku menunggu mu di dalam mobil. Kufikir terjadi sesuatu."

"Ponselku mati," Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis," Dan aku barusaja menemui seorang teman disini," jawabnya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo mengamati satu-persatu sayuran hijau pada keranjang- keranjang besar yang berjejer rapi disepanjang jalur. Tepat dibelakangnya Chanyeol tengah mendorong troly besar yang nampaknya berisi persediaan makanan untuk satu bulan. Mereka sedang berbelanja diswalayan hari ini. Karena besok orang tua mereka akan kembali dari Jepang. Setidaknya Kyungsoo akan memasak makanan untuk menyambut kedatangan ayah dan ibunya.

" Soo-ie…," Kyungsoo berpaling dari tumpukan lobak dan menatap Chanyeol," Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar," Chanyeol mendorong troly-nya kesamping Kyungsoo," Tunggu di mobil jika aku belum kembali ketika kau selesai berbelanja."

" Baiklah," respon Kyungsoo. Ia kembali memilih-milih sayuran ketika Chanyeol sudah menghilang di balik rak-rak raksasa.

Kyungsoo mendorong troly-nya menyusuri deretan rak berisi minuman ringan. Ia menunduk ketika mendengar suara logam yang beradu dengan lantai dibawahnya. Sebuah minuman kaleng menggelinding dan berhenti setelah tertahan oleh roda troly Kyungsoo. Ia memungutnya.

" Itu milikku…," Kyungsoo berbalik ketika mendengar suara berat di belakang tubuhnya. Mata bulatnya melebar jelas ketika mendapati seseorang yang begitu familiar di matanya dua hari ini tengah mendorong troly besar sama sepertinya," Err… mahasiswa baru."

Orang yang sama dengan orang yang melemparinya dengan bola kertas ketika di kelas professor Lee. Pemilik bolpoint silver. KAI.

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali ketika tangan Kai bergerak-gerak didepan wajahnya," Oh… maaf," ujar Kyungsoo kemudian. Ia mengembalikan kaleng minuman Kai.

" Terimakasih," Kai mengulas senyum yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo tak berani menatapnya lebih lama," Kau sendirian ?"

" Apa kau melihat ada orang lain didekatku ?"

" Mau kutemani…errr… aku harus memanggilmu siapa ?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit," Tidak perlu," responnya cepat," Aku sudah selesai. Lagipula…,"

" CHAGIYA!" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya melewati bahu Kai yang kini sedikit menyerong. Ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut lurus berwarna madu berjalan cepat kearah mereka.

" Chagiya!" dengan nada manja gadis itu meraih lengan Kai," Aku sudah menyelesaikan…," ia menahan kalimatnya ketika pandangannya menemukan sosok Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman ketika mata gadis itu mengamatinya intens.

" Err… dia teman sekelasku…," Kai bersuara. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap sosok disampingnya," Luhan."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**TBC [?]**

/ Krik Krik Krik /

* * *

Okesip. Konflik mana Konflik [?] Hadu.. hadu… BELUM ADA. Maaf ya kalau chapter dua nya nggak asik dan krik-krik. Sengaja… soalnya yang asik-asik masih disimpen buat chap selanjutnya/ ALIBI/

DAN MAAFIN AUTHOR KARENA NGGAK CEPET-CEPET NGE-POST FF INI!

Weh. Readers pada keren-keren ya /clapclapclap/ Merapat-merapat saya bales review nya satu-satu :3 ::

**Fyeahkaisoo : **Kyaaaa! /ikutan scream/ Kaisoo Ehmm… Anu… gimana ya… Anu [?] tunggu chap selanjutnya aja ya say [?]/ hehehe/ Iya Author mau nunjukin kalau sebenarnya wajah unyu Baekhyun itu penuh dengan kamlufase /lohh/ XD Maap ya update-nya nggak sesuai harapan. Thank's buat semangatnya. Thanks buat reviewnya. Ini saya kasih Chu~ :3

**Paradise's Dawn** : Makasih reader-nim :D. Tepat sekali itu si Baekhyun. Ini special Chu~ :3 dari Author karena tebakannya bener [?]. Siap! Maksih udah review. Chu~ :3 lagi !

**lisnana1 : **Maunya sih Author [?] Tapi takut didemo masa. Author ganti jadi Baekhyun/ plak XD/ HunHan ya. ….Ehmm….. Tenang-tenang Author nggak bakal tega ninggalin mereka (?) Kai udah muncul weh walau cuma sesaat. Author sih nggak mampu buat misahin Kai ama D.O /halah/ kekeke~ Siap! Thanks buat reviewnya. Chu~ :3

**ICE BLOCK : **Jeng… Jeng! Baekhyun! /dance bareng Chanyeol/ kekeke XD/ Siap! Ini sudah saya lanjut. Terimakasih reviewnya. Chu~ :3

**Nana : **Makasih reader-nim. Hadudu maap ya. Author lelet updatenya. Makasih udah review. Chu~ :3

**Widyy : **Yeah! tepat sekali. Cewek itu Baekhyun. Wajahnya sih jadi 11-12-13-2015 ama Author (?) / Authordibalsem/ kekeke~ Itu soalnya Author pengen menggali sisi lain seorang Chanyeol/ halahh/ Makasih reader-nim. Makasih buat reviewnya. Chu~ :3

**kakafirdayahoocom : **Annyeong Reader! Author juga masih baru kok/ toss/ XD . Hehehehe. Salam kenal juga :D /maap Author lamban ngepost chap ini. makasih udah review. Chu~ :3

**MissJongong : **Makasih. Aduh weh. Author jadi malu /ngumpet diketek Tao/ Chanyeol mau Author permak [?] di ff ini. Makasih udah review. Chu~ :3

**baconeggyeol **: Baekhyun weh. Makasih udah review. Chu~ :3

**zhehoons** : Kekeke~ Chanyeol udah insap soalnya (?) /apaan/ Pengennya sih Kyungsoo jadi kayak putri Solo XD. Itu Baekhyun. Hehehe. Maap yaa updatenya terlalu woles. Makasih udah review. Chu~ :3

**miss ming** : Annyeong ! salam kenal juga :D Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Masukan kamu asik weh. Bikin ganbatte [?]. Tenang… tenang. Author orangnya nggak tegaan misahin KaiSoo tapi anu… /apaadee/ Author nggak janji ff ini bisa bikin nangis Bombay… soalnya harga bawang dipasaran sedang naik /eh/ kekeke~ XD Makasih udah nyempetin baca reader-nim. Makasih buat reviewnya. Chu~ :3

* * *

**SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDA REVIEW. MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH BACA.**

**MAAF KALAU CHAP INI AGAK MENGECEWAKAN ATAU SANGAT MENGECEWAKAN [?] UDAH GITU UPDATENYA LAMA PULA. MAAF YA HADIRIN SEKALIAN /bowbowbowbow/**

**HOPE U LIKE IT !**

**KAUM KECEH YANG UDAH BACA FF INI. SPESIAL MUMUMU :3 BERTABUR CINTA DARI AUTHOR.**

**GIMANA NIH READER-DEUL ? :D**

**[[MIND TO REVIEW ?]]**


	3. Chapter 3

[[ Chapter 3 ]]

**=======SOLO=======**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo memperhatikan sosok disampingnya yang sejak tadi menghadap lurus ke depan. Fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. " Emm… maaf jika Chanyeol selalu merepotkanmu, Sehun." Ujarnya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa…," sahut Sehun cepat. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum kembali memperhatikan jalanan," Kebetulan aku sedang di jalan ketika Chanyeol hyung menelfon."

" Sebenarnya kau bisa saja menolak, Hun… aku masih bisa naik taxi untuk sampai ke rumah."

" Bukankah Chanyeol hyung melarang…,"

" Dia berlebihan." Potong Kyungsoo," Dia tak menyadari jika adik kecilnya ini sudah tumbuh dewasa. Chanyeol kadang bodoh untuk beberapa hal."

Sehun terkekeh disamping mendengar nada kesal dari Kyungsoo. Terlalu dilindungi itu tak menyenangkan karena itu artinya kebebasanmu dibatasi.

" Ku fikir Chanyeol hyung orang terjenius yang pernah kutemui." Ujar Sehun.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah malas." Dia jenius jika hanya sekedar melakukan penelitian di laboratorium. Mencampur larutan kimia ini dan itu dengan tepat. Menyelesaikan hitungan rumus dan persamaan hanya dalam sekejap mata. Seolah dia tahu segala hal yang ada di dunia dari buku-bukunya…" Kyungsoo memberi jeda sesaat." Tapi, dia akan tampak bodoh jika kau mengajaknya berbicara mengenai masalah perasaan."

Sehun beralih fokus pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanya." Chanyeol hanya berteman dengan buku sepanjang hidupnya. Dan yah… itu sepenuhnya membuat ia selalu berfikir dengan logika."

" Aku setuju jika kau menyebut Chanyeol hyung adalah makhluk tak berperasaan," ujar Sehun." Dia dingin dengan wanita."

Kyungsoo diam. Ia menatap lampu-lampu kota yang berderet rapi sepanjang jalan. Menyorotkan sinar yang menampakan gerimis air hujan. Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk tak menghawatirkan Chanyeol saat ini mengingat kakaknya itu pergi tergesa meninggalkannya. Chanyeol bukan orang seperti itu. Sepenting apapun urusannya, jika mereka sedang berada diluar rumah. Ia akan memastikan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi mengerjakan urusannya. Ini tak biasa dan Kyungsoo ingin tahu apa penyebab Chanyeol menjadi seperti itu.

Ia berdehem memecahakan hening," Sehun-ah… apa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu ketika menelfon mu ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengingat sebentar dan menggeleng setelahnya." Dia hanya memintaku untuk menjemputmu, menyebutkan keberadaanmu dan memutus sambungan telfon setelahnya bahkan tanpa menunggu aku menjawab."

Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana ia tak menemukan Chanyeol dan mobilnya dimana pun bahkan di tempat semula mobil itu diparkirkan setelah keluar dari swalayan. Menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol pun tak bisa dilakukannya karena ia tak menemukan ponselnya di manapun. Padahal ia ingat ketika memasukkan benda itu dalam saku _hoodie_-nya sebelum berangkat. Kyungsoo sudah hampir menghubungi bagian informasi jika saja Oh Sehun tidak datang dan mengatakan bahwa dialah yang akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol hyung ?" Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan fikirannya beralih menatap Sehun," Suaranya terdengar terburu-buru waktu dia menelfon ?"

"Aku tak tahu Sehun. Bahkan aku tak tahu jika Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkanku di sana maksudku… mungkin dia mencoba menghubungiku tapi ponselku hilang."

" Kau ingin kita kembali untuk mencari ponselmu ?"

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia memang ingin kembali tapi mengingat akan sangat merepotkan jika harus kembali karena mereka sudah melalui seperempat perjalanan. Mendadak sekelebat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di swalayan berputar kembali diingatan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Dia teman sekelasku…. Luhan."_

_Luhan, gadis cantik berambut madu itu menatap sosok dihadapannya intens. Meneliti dari kepala hingga ujung kaki membuat orang yang ditatap bergerak tak nyaman di tempat. Tatapan Luhan ibarat sinar X-ray yang menelanjangi Kyungsoo bulat-bulat. Hey kenapa Kyungsoo merasa seolah ia baru saja tertangkap basah tengah mengencani kekasih orang. Sepertinya memandangi deretan produk minuman ringan yang berjajar di rak terasa lebih baik bagi Kyungsoo saat ini._

_Kyungsoo beralih menatap Luhan ketika mendengar gadis itu bersiul." Kufikir kau sedang berusaha menggoda seseorang lagi… Chagiya." Ujar Luhan yang berhasil membuat Kai menoleh cepat padanya." Ya! Bicara apa kau." desis Kai._

" _Seperti yang selalu kau lakukan." Tambah Luhan disertai seringaian di bibirnya._

" _Lu…" tukas Kai mencoba mengehentikan Luhan yang mungkin akan membuat image-nya terkesan buruk di mata Kyungsoo." Kau benar-benar…" Kai berpaling pada Kyungsoo yang masih khidmat memperhatikan mereka." Dia hanya bercanda." Ujar Kai menunjuk pada Luhan yang terkekeh di tempat._

_Dahi Kyungsoo sudah mengernyit sejak tadi. Ia fikir dirinya tak peduli meski yang dikatakan Luhan adalah sebuah kenyataan jadi untuk apa Kai mencoba memberinya penjelasan._

" _Ya! Aku tidak bercanda Chagi… bukankah kau selalu seperti ini ketika menemukan gadis hmpfff….." Ocehan Luhan terhenti ketika dengan sigap Kai membekap mulutnya. Luhan meronta di tempat._

" _Hahaha…," Kai tertawa kaku pada Kyungsoo." Suaranya berisik dan menganggu… jadi sampai jumpa." Selanjutnya Kai menyeret Luhan pergi dengan satu tangannya dan menarik trolly dengan satu tangannya yang bebas._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa sadar mengingat bagaimana wajah gugup Kai ketika kekasihnya yang bernama Luhan itu berbicara tanpa henti. Itu sangat lucu. Pemuda itu tampak manis di satu waktu. Dengan kulit kecoklatan, tubuh tegap, wajah manly, senyum dengan hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dan…. Astaga! Terlihat ia sedang memuji-muji Kai sekarang. Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya menyudahi imajinasinya tentang pemuda yang bertingkah aneh itu. Ia tak boleh seperti ini.

" Kyung…" panggilan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Ia menggeleng menghilangkan sosok Kai yang masih saja berkelebat di otaknya.

" Tidak apa-apa Sehun…," potong Kyungsoo cepat," Tidak apa-apa. Benda itu sudah pasti hilang."

Sehun menginjak pedal remnya ketika mendapati lampu merah. Ia memperhatikan lampu itu sejenak, " Kau yakin ?" matanya beralih menatap Kyungsoo," Maksudku bisa saja Chanyeol…," Sehun menahan kalimatnya ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok jangkung yang sangat di kenalnya. Berdiri di sisi mobil patroli polisi yang menepi. Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Memperjelas." Bukankah itu… Chanyeol hyung ?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan lampu merah seketika terhenyak dan mengalihkan pandangan dimana mata Sehun tertuju. Benar sekali. Itu Chanyeol yang sekarang tampak sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang ahjjusi berkumis tebal dengan seragam polisi. "A-apa Chanyeol hyung kena tilang ?" Kyungsoo tak berkata apapun untuk menjawab Sehun pasalnya ia juga tengah bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Polisi itu terlihat menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol dan beberapa kali juga Chanyeol tampak membungkuk hormat.

Sehun berdecak ketika menatap lampu lalu lintas yang tak kunjung berwarna hijau sedang polisi yang tadinya berbicara dengan Chanyeol sudah pergi dan terlihat Chanyeol yang sudah masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak oleh efek dari gas yang Sehun injak tergesa-gesa. Lampu sudah hijau dan terlihat Sehun sedang berupaya menyusul mobil Chanyeol yang telah melaju beberapa meter di depan mereka. Chanyeol berbelok dan Kyungsoo sangat yakin jika itu bukan arah rumah mereka.

" Kita harus menyusulnya!" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum menginjak lebih dalam gas pada mobilnya. Membelah jalanan dan menyalip cepat beberapa mobil yang menghalangi di depan.

Sehun menoleh tepat ketika tangan Kyungsoo menahan tangannya yang hendak mengurangi gigi mobil." Bukankah kau harus mengantarku pulang, Sehun ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Chan…" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang menerobos penglihatannya. Dengan pandangan masih berkabut ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berada samar-samar di atas pandangannya.

" Bangunlah, Soo. Kau harus kuliah." Dan Kyungsoo semakin sadar setelah mendengar suara berat Chanyeol bergema di telinganya. Masih setengah sadar ia menyibak sebuah kain tebal yang membungkus sebatas dada.

.

.

Selimut ?

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap selimut itu sesaat sebelum bangkit dan memutar kepalanya memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia lupa jika semalaman tertidur di ruang tamu. Pantas saja ia merasa tempatnya berbaring tak seluas biasanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol ketika tangan besar kakaknya itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya perlahan." Hey… _wake up, dear_!" ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol sesaat," Kau baik-baik saja ?" itulah hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Kyungsoo ketika melihat wajah kakaknya pagi ini. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat seperti biasa. Selalu seperti ini ketika dia menghadapi adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi." Jauh lebih baik dari kemarin." Jawabnya tenang. Ia menegakkan badannya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya intens.

Chanyeol hendak berbalik ketika mendadak Kyungsoo mencekal pergelangan tangan kirinya." Jangan menghindar Chan. Kenapa dengan wajahmu ?" suara Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol reflek mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh lebam di pelipisnya. Lebam yang ia dapatkan semalam.

" Terjadi sesuatu ?" nada khawatir Kyungsoo terdengar jelas ketika Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab.

" Tenanglah aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa berbalik. Hal ini justru membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa. Ini yang ia lakukan sebagai wujud penyaluran rasa khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya. Ini yang Chanyeol khawatirkan ketika Kyungsoo menjadi terlalu peka pada perubahan kecil di dekitarnya. Berusaha berkilah sepertinya akan mejadi hal yang sulit.

" Chan…" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dari pemikirannya ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Ia menyusun kalimat yang akan ia gunakan jika setelah ini Kyungsoo mungkin akan berusaha menginterogasinya.

" Apa kau sudah mengompresnya ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Meskipun pertanyaan itu sedikit terlambat untuk bekas luka yang didapat semalam.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya ia tak harus kesulitan menysun kalimat dalam otaknya.

" Belum. Err… maksudku aku tidak sempat."

" Ya! Kenapa tak membangunkanku ?" Kyungsoo melepas pegangannya dan beranjak dari sofa. Ia berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Mengamati lebam yang kini berwarna gelap keunguan itu.

" Hey… jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku tetap tampan bukan ?" Chanyeol mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo." Kau tidur sangat nyenyak. Mana tega aku membangunkanmu meskipun jika semalam aku pulang sambil berdarah-darah dan yah ini hanya lebam biasa…." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya," Dan lagi kau pasti lelah karena harus mengangkat banyak kantong belanjaan semalam. Jadi kufikir akan sangat jahat jika harus membuatmu kerepotan. Mianhe."

Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat. "Sejak kapan membantumu adalah hal yang merepotkan bagiku ? Aku adikmu." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ketika Kyungsoo mencoba menangkap manik hitam di kedua matanya." Terlepas dari seberapa penting urusanmu semalam. Aku harap… jangan seperti itu. Aku… khawatir."

" Soo…" sesuatu yang berat dan menyesakkan seakan menimpanya ketika Chanyeol melihat bagaimana wajah cemas adiknya. Sebuah perasaan menyusup diam-diam di hatinya. Perasaan bersalah sangat bersalah." Mian…"

" Aku akan bersiap-siap." Potong Kyungsoo. Senyum tercetak di kedua sudut bibirnya," Kau harus mengantarku ke Universitas sebelum menjemput ayah dan ibu." Kyungsoo berlalu melewati Chanyeol namun baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik." Dan jangan lupa untuk minta maaf pada Sehun, Arraseo ?"

Chanyeol menatap punggung adiknya yang menghilang di balik dinding. Pandangannya sayu," _Mianhe_, Soo. _Jeongmal_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**===== SOLO =====**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menyimpan buku-bukunya di dalam tas tepat setelah Professor Cho dosen mata kuliah _"Psikologi Kesehatan"_ keluar dari kelas. Dibandingkan dengan professor Lee cara mengajar Professor Cho lebih menarik. Itu menurutnya. Karena jujur saja professor Lee itu selalu membuatnya mengantuk.

" Aku saja atau memang Professor Lee itu seperti obat tidur ?" Kyungsoo menghadapkan wajahnya pada Minseok yang berjalan disampingnya ketika mereka melewati koridor. Ia terkekeh," Kau sedang membandingkannya dengan professor Cho, eoh ?"

" Tidak juga. Atau mungkin juga….," Minseok memicingkan matanya," Molla... mungkin karena ia terlihat muda dan tampan."

Kyungsoo terkekeh," Memang apa hubungannya ?"

" Yah. Kau tahu dengan ungkapan jika orang tampan itu selalu di maafkan. Err… setidaknya itu sedikit berdampak juga untuk nya."

Alis kyungsoo terangkat. " Kau tahu Min… kau mengingatkan ku pada seorang teman yang memiliki obsesi berlebihan dengan orang-orang tampan."

Minseok memutar kepalanya reflek," Ya! Ini bukan obsesi." ujarnya," Kau lihat bagaimana wajah professor Cho yang cerah ketika menerangkan. Oh… dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang membuatnya tampak seperti aktor." Minseok merona dan itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada tingkah Krystal saat menceritakan orang tampan yang baru ia lihat." Dan aku pernah sekali melihat seringaiannya." Lanjutnya.

" Seperti apa ?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan kakinya ke kanan tepat ketika mereka berada di persimpangan. Sedang disampingnya Minseok masih terus bercerita.

" Vampir kupikir. Sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu staff pengajar di gedung A. Namun secara sukarela dia bersedia mengajar blablablabla...," Kyungsoo tak lagi mendengarkan kalimat Minseok selanjutnya ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap siluet dua orang manusia yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya saat ini. Dia mulai merasakan hal yang tak wajar pada dirinya. Kyungsoo sempat bersyukur ketika orang itu tidak hadir pada mata kuliah professor Cho. Namun, nyatanya sosok itu kini tampak nyata di seberang sana.

Dari arah berlawanan, Kai tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan yang tampak sibuk melihat ke layar ponselnya. Seolah Kyungsoo merasa hanya mereka yang bergerak wajar saat ini sedang sekitarnya berubah _slow motion_.

Tepat ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Mata Kyungsoo bertemu pandang dengan mata Kai dan ia melihat salah satu sudut bibir Kai yang tertarik. Ia tak tahu apa itu Kai sedang tersenyum atau menyeringai padanya. Yang ia tahu hal itu membuatnya memalingkan wajah.

"Bukankah dia patut untuk…blablabla….," Kyungsoo mendengar samar-samar celotehan Minseok disampingnya. Namun, sekali lagi itu tak membantu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kai.

.

.

.

SRET

.

.

.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia mematung. Tepat saat mereka benar-benar berpapasan, ia bisa merasakan telapak tangan Kai menyentuh telapak tangannya yang menggantung bebas disamping. Dimana tangan Kai menyalurkan rasa hangat yang perlahan menjalar ke tubuhnya. Meningalkan sesuatu ditangannya. Kyungsoo membentuk genggaman. Ia hening.

" Kyungie." Ia tersadar dan sekitarnya kembali pada keadaan normal ketika Minseok yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan memanggil namanya. " Kau kenapa ?" sambung Minseok. Ia menggeleng lalu segera menggerakkan kakinya untuk menyusul Minseok.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memang tengah menatap layar PC-nya yang menyala. Namun, matanya hanya menerawang kosong disana. Dimana benak sebenarnya tengah mereka ulang pembicaraan nya dengan Kyungsoo pagi ini. Tak semudah kelihatannya. Meskipun diam dan hanya menatap dengan mata bulatnya. Chanyeol sadar jika Kyungsoo tak akan percaya begitu saja dengan alasan yang ia utarakan mengenai asal lebam biru di pelipisnya.

Kyungsoo orang tersensitive dan terpeka yang pernah ia temui. Ia cepat menyadari ketika orang disekitarnya bersedih, gembira ataupun marah meski mereka tidak mengatakannya langsung. Bahkan percaya atau tidak Kyungsoo paham betul kapan Chanyeol berkata jujur atau berbohong. Mereka terlampau akrab sejak kecil.

Ia terhenyak ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya," Tiang!" itu Chen yang sedang mengambil bangku tepat di belakangnya. Chanyeol hanya melanggati dengan menatap nya sekilas. " Ya! Park Chanyeol…," Chen berbisik dari belakang dengan sedikit menarik kerah baju temannya itu. Chanyeol melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Chen. Tak perlu melakukan ini juga jika hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. " Wae ?" Ia menghempas tangan Chen setelah mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke belakang.

" Darimana kau belajar melamun ? Apa kau sedang membaca buku tentang khasiat melamun ?" ujar Chen. Yang pasti membuat lawan bicaranya menampilkan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Yah… wajar saja sebenarnya jika Chen menanyakan hal demikian. Selama ia berteman dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, Chen selalu melihat Chanyeol yang mengisi waktu luanganya hanya dengan memakan buku-buku di perpustakaan atau di manapun ia berada. Ia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang tak berguna seperti melamun. Jadi Chen fikir sekarang, kegiatan itu berubah menjadi penuh manfaat ketika dilakukan oleh si ulat buku. Chanyeol mendaratkan ensiklopedi Chen tepat di ubun-ubun pemiliknya," Dasar aneh!"

" Ya! Kau yang aneh, tiang! Melamun di dalam kelas…," Chen mengusap ubun-ubunnya," Kau ada masalah ?" Makhluk tinggi dihadapannya tampak berfikir sejenak kemudian megangguk. Chen merubah tatapannya menjadi antusias. Tentu saja. kejadian langka dimana ia bisa tahu apa yang membuat si pemakan buku ini melamun. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya. Chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ahh… sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung mengenai percobaan…,"

" Astaga!" potong Chen. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. " Harusnya aku tahu jika masalah mu hanya muncul pada saat kelas _Biokimia_. Tsk!" rutuk Chen. Chanyeol mendadak berwajah datar, " Kenapa ? Apa ada yang salah?" Terdengar Chen mendengus," Tidak." Ujarnya. Chanyeol memutar kembali tubuhnya mengahadap pada layar PC di mejanya.

" Oh ya… aku bertemu dengan professor Zhang di koridor…," Chen mengeluarkan i-pad nya dari dalam tas." Ia berpesan agar kau menemuinya setelah mata kuliah pertama selesai." Chen mulai menggerakkan telunjuknya di atas layar I-pad. "Apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

" Tidak ada…," sahut Chanyeol tanpa berbalik." Hanya ada beberapa hal yang sedang ku urus dengannya." Mata sipit Chen semakin menyipit," Apa ? Kau menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya ? Atau diam-diam kalian sedang berkencan ? Kau lajang dan dia lajang…," Ensiklopedi mendarat kembali di ubun-ubun Chen. Mengintrupsi ocehannya." Kau tak perlu tahu. Dasar!" rutuk Chanyeol.

" Ish!" Chen hanya menggerutu tak jelas setelahnya. Namun sebentar kemudian ia menarik kembali kerah belakang Chanyeol yang barusaja berbalik. " Apa lagi ChenChen ?"

" Ngomong-ngomong soal lajang…" Chen berdehem." Apa Kyung sudah punya kekasih ? Aku berencana mengajaknya berkencan….," Chen memilih menutup mulut besarnya setelah untuk yang ketiga kali Ensiklopedi miliknya kembali mendarat di ubun-ubun.

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

_**Mahasiswa baru! Ayo kita bertemu! dan aku akan memberikan milikmu. Gazebo gedung C setelah mata kuliah terakhir ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Alisnya berjengit ketika membaca deretan kalimat pada kertas lusuh yang sedang ia tempatkan di atas pangkuannya. Kai memberikan padanya tepat ketika mereka berpapasan saat di koridor tadi dan Kyungsoo tak mengerti dengan apa yang disebut 'milikmu' dalam pesan Kai ini.

" Bagaimana Chanyeol hyung ?"

Kyungsoo meremas kertas di tangannya ketika mendengar Sehun berbisik di hadapannya. Ia lekas mengangkat wajahnya," Dia baik-baik saja." ujarnya kemudian. Tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk menyimpan kertas di genggamannya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Gazebo gedung B tak biasanya sesepi ini. Hanya ada Sehun, Kyungsoo, dua orang mahasiswa yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop dan mungkin Minseok yang sebentar lagi kembali dari kamar mandi. Dan demi apapun Kyungsoo berharap melihat Chanyeol sekarang sejak terakhir mereka berpisah di tempat parkir Universitas Gwangsan.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Sehun ketika terdengar suara dari sana," Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Apa semalam dia benar-benar kena tilang ?" Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam ucapannya.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia tak bisa menjawab langsung pertanyaan Sehun karena demi apapun Kyungsoo tak bicara banyak dengan Chanyeol ketika sarapan.

" Sehun-ah…" ujar Kyungsoo setelah jeda beberapa saat. " Kau baik sekali. Mengkhawatirkan orang yang sering merepotkanmu." Kyungsoo mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

" Biarpun sering memerintahku seenaknya tapi Chanyeol hyung sangat pengertian dan baik padaku…," ia menunduk," Dan aku berharap bisa benar-benar menjadi dongsaengnya." Terdengar lirih di akhir kalimat tapi telinga Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan Sehun merasa seperti sedang berada di sauna. Hangat. Ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

.

.

Hening

.

.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut pirang milik Sehun," Sangat menyenangkan…," ujar Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat senyum lembut di wajah Kyungsoo," Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika kami memiliki dongsaeng sejenius kau, Sehun." Ia lalu menurukan tangannya. Dan Sehun terpaku hingga detik berikutnya ia tertawa kaku.

" Omo! Omo!" mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Minseok yang muncul dengan seruan girang tiba-tiba." Jangan bilang kalian sedang berkencan ?" Minseok menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya.

" Kau bicara ap…."

" TIDAK!" sangkal Sehun keras. Ia mengusap tengkuknya ketika menyadari bahwa ia barusaja berteriak.

" Ya! Ada apa dengan mu aku bercanda, bocah." Ujar Minseok. Ia mendengus kemudian mengeluarkan cermin dari dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menatap Sehun yang menunduk salah tingkah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kayu coklat di hadapannya kemudian memutar knopnya beberapa saat kemudian. Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk ke dalam ruangan berukuran 6x5 meter itu. Tampak di dalam seorang wanita tengah sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

Wanita itu mendongak merasakan seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya." Kau datang…" Ia mengulas senyum ketika pemuda itu membungkuk hormat padanya." Silahkan duduk, Park Chanyeol."

" Terimakasih." Chanyeol mengambil tempat pada sebuah kursi di depan meja wanita itu." Ada hal apa anda memanggilku, Professor Zhang ?"

" Tidak ada." ujar Zhang Yixing. Ia melepas kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya kemudian menempatkan pada meja di hadapannya." Tempo hari kau meminta ku untuk memanggilmu ketika berkas ke pindahanmu selesai bukan ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk," Jadi kapan aku sudah bisa menempati kelas baruku ?"

" Kapan pun kau siap." Jawab Yixing." Hanya saja apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu ?"

" Aku yakin." Tak tampak sedikitpun keraguan di wajah Chanyeol.

Yixing menghela nafasnya," Begini Park Chanyeol… tidak bermaksud mencampuri hanya saja… kau mahasiswa terbaik di gedung A dan keputusanmu untuk pindah bisa mempengaruhi masa depan mu… lebih baik kau fikirkan lagi hal ini…" Yixing menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi." Ini saran ku sebagai salah satu staff pengajar disana."

Chanyeol mengulas senyum dibibirnya," Aku sudah berkali-kali memikirkannya professor dan setahuku tempat dimana kita menuntut ilmu tak akan mempengaruhi bagaimana masa depan kita nantinya."

" Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya ragu ketika mendapati Yixing yang menatapnya lamat.

" Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tak habis fikir dengan tindakanmu Park Chanyeol…," jawab Yixing." Diibaratkan kau mendapat kasta tertinggi di Gwangsan dan kau ingin meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan Yixing." Apa… alasanmu melakukan ini karena dia ?" ujar Yixing kemudian.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

Yixing mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu Chanyeol yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Terdengar suara kursi bergeser dan Yixing melihat Chanyeol bergerak bangkit dari kursinya," Aku permisi, professor." Ia membungkuk hormat pada salah satu dosen pengajarnya itu sebelum berbalik untuk pergi.

" Aku… benar bukan ?"

Chanyeol menahan pergerakannya ketika mendengar suara Yixing." Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi professor." Ujar Chanyeol dan selanjutnya namja itu berlalu dengan langkah sepatu yang menggema di deluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau sudah menemukan ponselmu ?" Kyungsoo memiringkan wajah pada Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya begitu juga dengan Minseok yang berjalan disamping Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga tengah melintasi jalan setapak taman gedung B.

" Kau kehilangan ponselmu ?" tanya Minseok dengan nada terkejut yang berlebihan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Hey… kau tak mencoba mencarinya…" ujar Minseok." Pagi tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu dan tersambung tapi tak ada yang menjawab…"

" Bisa saja ponselmu masih berada di swalayan." Potong Sehun membuat Minseok memberengut karena kesal ucapannya dipotong oleh bocah.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya," Gwaenchana…" Ia melangkah mendahului Minseok dan Sehun kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadapa ke belakang. Ia kini berjalan mundur," Dengan begitu bukankah aku akan mendapat ponsel baru, benarkan ?" Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum lebar kepada dua temannya itu.

" Itu bisa saja... Hey! Ya! Awas Kyung…"

Tepat ketika Kyungsoo mendengar seruan Minseok ia merasakan pundaknya terhantam sesuatu dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada celana dan sepatunya. Kyungsoo menunduk dan mendapati cairan berwarna kuning jeruk tumpah disana.

" Omo! Omo! Mianhe."

Kyungsoo menjejak-jejakkan sepatunya menghilangkan air yang tumpah disana." Tidak apa-ap…" Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Luhan yang menatapnya khawatir.

" Luhan-ssi…" ujar Kyungsoo.

" Maaf aku tidak melihat…. Hey… kau tahu namaku ?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo heran dengan mata membulat seperti anak kecil. Dan itu tampak lucu untuk semua orang yang melihatnya.

" Semalam… Kai…"

" Ah… Kau teman Kai semalam..." potong Luhan. Ia terkekeh kemudian." Bagaimana aku bisa lupa." Luhan menepuk keningnya. Ia mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo." Maaf."

Kyungsoo menerima tisu dari tangan Luhan." Tidak apa-apa… err… salahku juga yang tidak berjalan dengan benar."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia menatap sekilas pada Minseok dan Sehun yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di belakang Kyungsoo." Kau manis sekali. Senang berjumpa denganmu… ehmm… siapa namamu ?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

" Park Kyungsoo imnida…"

" Yah… Kyungsoo-ya.. sampai jumpa…. Mungkin suatu saat kita bisa berbicara lebih banyak." Luhan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo setelah mendapat balasan salam darinya. Ia menyempatkan sebuah senyuman pada Minseok dan Sehun saat melangkah melewati mereka.

" Kau baik-baik saja ?" Minseok mendekat pada Kyungsoo yang tengah membungkuk untuk membersihkan sepatunya." Hmm." Respon Kyungsoo.

" Kau mengenalnya… Putri Gwangsan ?" tanya Minseok.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Minseok. Sebelah alisnya terangkat." Siapa ?"

" Kim Luhan… Putri Gwangsan. Ehmm… putri pemilik Universitas ini dan tentunya dia sangat popular disini ?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya dan memandang punggung Luhan yang menjauh." Mahasisa popular… Tidak juga. Aku hanya sempat bertemu dengannya ketika di swalayan semalam."

Minseok mengangguk." Jujur saja ini pertama kali aku melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini dan kufikir dia sangat manis juga… cantik." Minseok menatap punggung Luhan yang menjauh." Sangat berbeda dengan saudara perempuannya….Kajja! Kelas professor Lee akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Minseok yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia berhenti sesaat dan berbalik. Mendapati Sehun yang masih tertegun menatap pada arah Luhan pergi." Ya! Sehun-ah… kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu."

Sehun sedikit tersentak." Ten-tentu." Sehun bergerak mendekat pada Kyungsoo setelah memperhatikan sekali lagi pada arah yang di lalui Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar melewati pintu kamar mandi dan ia tersentak ketika mendapati seseorang yang menarik tangannya tiba-tiba.

" Kau…"

" Kau sudah membaca pesanku… bukan."

" Iya tapi…" Kyungsoo berusaha mengikuti langkah lebar kaki orang yang mulai membawanya keluar dari gedung B.

" Kajja ikut aku."

Kyungsoo ingin menolak namun rasa penasarannya membuatnya pasrah-pasrah saja mengikuti orang itu," Kau membawaku kemana ?"

" Gedung …Ah… bukan… sebuah tempat di sekitar gedung C," Orang itu menoleh sesaat pada Kyungsoo dan menampilkan senyum manis." Dan ku jamin kau akan menyukainya."

" Sebentar saja. Kakakku sedang menungguku di tempat parkir."

.

.

.

.

" Kim Minseok…" Chanyeol berseru pada seseorang yang baru saja melintas dihadapannya. Minseok berhenti dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berlari ke arahnya.

" Dimana Kyungsoo ?" Dahi Minseok berkerut dan rautnya berubah bingung." Aku berpisah dengannya sejak 30 menit yang lalu dan tadi ia mengatakan harus segera pergi ke bandara."

Alis Chanyeol berjengit. Tiga puluh menit itulah waktu yang ia gunakan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo sejak tadi di dalam mobil. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial angka 2 untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo." Dia juga tidak menjawab panggilanku…"

" Bukankah Kyungsoo kehilangan ponselnya…. Semalam." Ujar Minseok.

Chanyeol menurunkan ponselnya dan meletakan dalam genggamannya." Ponselnya hilang ?"

" Kau tidak tahu ?"

Chanyeol menyimpan ponsel dalam saku celananya." Terimakasih, Min dan sampai jumpa." Selanjutnya Chanyeol berbalik arah dan berlari menuju gedung B.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau datang ?" Ia berhenti tanpa mengangkat wajahnya ketika sebuah tubuh menghalangi jalannya melewati tangga. Ia mendecih sesaat dan memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yang mengajaknya berkomunikasi.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyunnie ?" kalimat tanya selanjutnya setelah melihat bagaimana Baekhyun datang dengan langkah pincang.

Sosok itu mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang seolah sedang disembunyikan pemiliknya dan seketika kecemasan menyergap dirinya, "Apa dia melakukannya padamu ?" nada khawatir tersirat jelas pada setiap suara yang bergetar dari mulut sosok itu. Rasa sakit berdenyut di dadanya ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini. Mantel yang terlihat lusuh dengan beberapa bagian yang kotor oleh tanah. Wajah memar di sudut bibir dan pelipis serta mata yang seolah memancarkan rasa sakit meski tak tersurat.

Seketika itu sebuah seringaian terbentuk di bibir Baekhyun." Kalau kukatakan iya memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan ?"

Sosok itu diam. Seolah kalimat Baekhyun adalah sebuah skak mat dalam permainan catur. Mematikan geraknya dan membungkam mulutnya.

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke kiri mengambil sedikit celah untuk melanjutkan langkah menaiki anak tangga. Namun, kaki di depannya ikut juga bergeser menghadang jalannya." Janga begini Baekhyun-ah. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

Baekhyun semakin mendengus kasar. Ia tersenyum meremehkan." Simpan kalimatmu untuk orang lain, Nyonya Wu." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap orang dihadapannya dingin." Karena itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan di telingaku."

Orang itu diam menatap lembut pada mata dingin yang tengah menatapnya benci. Berharap ia dapat melihat sedikit saja kebekuan disana mencair. Hingga sang pemilik mata dingin itu melangkah dan menabrak bahunya membuatnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

" Kris…. Dia menunggu mu. " Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya demi mendengar apa yang orang itu sampaikan namun hanya sesaat karena pada detik berikutnya ia melangkah kembali menaiki anak tangga. Tidak peduli. Itulah yang ia pahami pada dirinya selama ini.

Sosok itu hanya mampu menunduk dalam. Ia masih merasa sakit di bagian dada kirinya bukan pada organ jantungnya melainkan sesuatu abstrak yang kebanyakan orang sebut dengan nama hati dan kini sesak juga ikut menderanya. Rasa bersalah menyergapnya tiba-tiba yang telak menambah skala nyeri pada hatinya.

" Tao…" Ia beralih menatap ujung tangga ketika mendengar sapaan lembut di bawah sana. Ia menemukan seorang pria memakai jas hitam di bawah sana." Kau sudah siap ?"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menggeleng." Kita tunda saja." Ujar Tao," Aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**/ PLAK/**

**Masih inget ff ini… / LUPAAAAAA/ *pundung***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya sudah Author gak mau banyak cing-cong /ngrasa bersalah karena update-nya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekaliiiiiiiiiiiiiii/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalo dipikir-pikir ff ini sudah kadaluwarsa. Maafkan saya. Sumpah yang namanya inspirasi kadang suka datang dan pergi dan kebetulan buat ff ini inspirasinya lagi tamasya entah kemana/ krik/**

**Well, semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan/ maap ya readers/ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca. Maap gak bisa balas review di chap sebelumnya. Tapi dari lubuk hati terdalam author PHP ini mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih buat readers yang udah nyempetin review. KAMSAHAMNIDA…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan kapok buat review lagi ya readers. Karena REVIEW adalah salah satu hal yang bikin para author cemunguth buat nglanjutin ff-nya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Udah gitu aja. Thankseuuu- /ketjup :3/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW-nya Yaaaa sayang ? **


End file.
